(1) Statement of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemiluminescent 1,2-dioxetane compounds which can be triggered by an activating agent to generate light. In particular, the present invention relates to stable aryl group substituted 1,2-dioxetanes which contain an activatable oxide group (OX) which is ring substituted in the aryl group, wherein the stable 1,2-dioxetane forms an unstable 1,2-dioxetane compound by removal of X which decomposes to light and two carbonyl containing compounds.